Franklin Clinton
'''Franklin Clinton '''is an African-American career criminal who is affiliated with the Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF) set of The Families. He was formerly a car repossession man for car dealer and credit fraud master Simeon Yetarian and also worked alongside Michael DeSanta and Trevor Phillips in several heists and jobs in 2013. He was also forced to work for the FBI for a brief period in that year. Afterwards, he bought the Downtown Cab Company and became a cab driver and entrepreneur, owning various businesses that gave him money. Biography Born in South Los Santos, Franklin was raised around a criminal background; along with friend Lamar Davis, he took part in slinging dope, gangbanging, turf warfare, and prostitution. His mother died when he was young and he lived with his aunt Denise in Compton. As a young man, he was troubled by gang presence and his friend Tanisha claimed that the two had sex behind a Burger King in Middle School. But by 2013, he had softened up and started working as a repo man for Simeon Yetarian, a car dealer with whom he had a poor relationship. He headed to the Berto beach house to start work with him, along with Lamar, and chose one of the sport cars to drive. He followed Lamar, who was driving a white sports car, as he drove a red one. They drove fast through the area and drove real quickly in what looked like a race, accidentally hitting a few bike riders. They drove to Pillbox Hill, where they stopped their cars, but found the LAPD coming for them in the parking lot. They drove away through the city, for hours evading police cruisers. They arrived at Premium Deluxe Motorsports, where they found Yetarian and Jimmy DeSanta, who was trying to buy a car from Simeon. They left the dealership after dropping the cars off and drove to Franklin's home in Compton. Lamar told Franklin to get a new haircut so that he could get a woman to love him. He saw his crazy aunt at home, and also entered his bedroom, and changed his clothes, before going to sleep. Franklin was called by Simeon, who needed his help, but en route, he headed to the Strip Club Vanilla Unicorn. He got the number of Juliet, a stripper, and took her home to his apartment. He was sent to steal a jeep from Michael DeSanta's Beverly Hills home, but he was forced to drive through Yetarian's shop's window by a hidden DeSanta, who warned him to stay away from his home. However, he visited DeSanta for the beer that he promised him, but he wound up helping him retrieve a stolen yacht near Pacific Bluffs. He also reunited with Tonya, a former girlfriend, and helped her tow a truck to help his "cousin" JB's business. Later, he visited Michael, only to be asked to help him take down the tennis coach who cheated on his wife. When the deck of the coach's home was pulled down, the coach called Michael to tell him that it was not his house; a woman took the phone and told him that Martin Madrazo gave the green light. Franklin shot at two muscle cars as Michael drove home to safety, and he advised Franklin to go to a shooting range to improve his aim. He stole an armored car but was injured when his car crashed, and was hospitalized. He got $5,000 out of the robbery, and returned home. There, he found Lamar, who told him that they would kidnap Ballas OG D. He chased him to a train yard, and Lamar's dog Chop subdued him, so Franklin loaded him into the trunk of a van and drove him to Lamar's place. However, they had to drop him off because Lamar used a cell phone to call the Ballas leadership, letting the police know where they were. Now, they had a beef with Ballas. Franklin met with an older member, an OG called Stretch, and Lamar at his home, which he was evicted from, as his aunt was having femininity classes. They drove to an Ammu-Nation, where they bought a pump shotgun with a flashlight mod. They went to a meeting in La Puerta, a drug deal, in Rogers Salvage and Scrap. They found D there, and Franklin noticed some Balla SUVs pulling into the parking lot. Stretch shot D in the head three times, and prepared to hold off the gangsters. A firefight in the dark left dozens of Ballas dead, and Franklin used his Ak-47 and Shotgun against the gangsters. They escaped the police in a car chase, and left a scene that was covered by Weazel News repeatedly. He gained Michael's trust fully in the 2013 Vangelico Robbery, in which he used sleep gas to knock out all of the patrons in the store, while the burglars took over $5,000,000 in jewelery. He got over $200,000 for the robbery. He was invited to celebrate at Michael's house, and they both had shots of wine. They laid low for a while, and after Michael met his old running mate Trevor Phillips and escaped a lab (after pretending to be dead, in search of Fernand Kerimov), he was told to meet him at El Burro Heights. He promised to help Michael, and he decided to leave town as Michael asked. Soon after, Lester texted him and told him to meet him at the Del Perro Pier at Dune-O's Beach Cafe. He met Lester on a Vagos-marked bench, and he talked with him about getting money. They talked about Jay Norris' death, and he was sent to kill another rip-off, one who ripped off of erectile dysfunction pill Mollis. He was well-guarded at the Von Crastenburg Hotel, so Lester told Franklin to use a sniper rifle or sticky bomb. As he left the hotel, the man was assassinated by Franklin with an AK-47, killing the man and his guards as they were entering a vehicle just outside of the lobby entrance. When the man and another got into the back seats, two birds were killed with one stone (Franklin shot both with an AK-47) through the right passenger window. He fled the area and the police, and was paid in full, $7,000. Lester bought him a mansion on 3671 Whispymound Drive in the Hollywood Hills with his successful money, so he did not have to live with his crazy aunt, and he gleefully drove there and moved into his new home. He bought expensive suits and got a haircut and a Methodical beard. He called Lester again about Redwood Cigarettes and was sent to kill four corrupt jurors who were going to steal emphysyema money from patients. He helped Debonaire Cigarettes as well as the people. He killed all of them in Uzi drive-bys while on a motorbike, terminating the case. He also assisted Michael later on, meeting his friend Trevor, and the two aided him in freeing a prisoner for Steve Haines, Franklin handy with a sniper rifle. As Michael and Trevor were busy, Franklin hung out with his friends and had drinks. One day, he called and hung out with Michael. They got drunk at a bar, before Franklin drove Michael back to the Gruppe 6 building. He returned home to find Lamar and his mother ridiculing him for his move from Compton. Trevor arrived at Franklin's home, and hit on his aunt, but he gave her $7 for her to spend. Trevor invited the two to party, because he wanted to make friends in the city. Trevor asked to take part in a gang bang when he heard about a "Stretch thing", and although Franklin was dismayed, Lamar convinced him to join in the plan. The three, accompanied by Chop, headed to a house on Grove Street, where Lamar would buy some drugs. However, the owner tried to rip them off and a gunfight ensued, and the LAPD eventually arrived. The three fled on boats on the "LA River", a sewer system, and eventually lost the police in a car. Franklin was called by Trevor about a heist of military equipment from a cargo ship; they had to sink it and take the shipment. Franklin acted as overwatch with a sniper rifle, taking out the guards. However, the alarm went off when Michael entered the cabin and Franklin shot a helicopter and jeep reinforcements. After covering Michael as he left the ship, he set off the charges using his phone, and the ship sunk. Floyd Hebert pulled the sub, with the package, out of the water with a crane. However, they had to put it back because Lester told them that it was a secret weapon, and it could get them on a watchlist. The three reconvened shortly after for FBI work, stealing a bonds truck to stop the agency from funding a war on the streets. While the others bought masks, suits, a getaway car, and a garbage truck, he shaved his beard and grew a Fro. He also stole a tow truck for the job and drove it to the FBI lot. With this, the heist was ready. Everyone met at the lot. Trevor was to be on lookout for the armored car; Michael was blocking the road with the garbage truck; Franklin was in the alley with the towtruck. Franklin accompanied Trevor in the towtruck to Cypress Flats as Michael drove the garbage truck. Michael blocked the road's two lanes on Michael's orders. Franklin smashed the armored car and blew open the back doors. He helped to hold off the LAPD, who arrived soon after. After minutes of battle, Franklin was told to drive the garbage truck to the escape point. He found the getaway car in the Little Seoul alley where Michael had placed it, and destroyed the garbage truck, before driving away in the getaway car. Shortly after, Michael told him about billionaire Devin Weston, who wanted Franklin as a repo man. He was hired to dress up as a traffic cop, alongside Trevor and Michael, and they would rob two trust fund cars. He drove to a RON Gas Station onn the Senora Freeway, and raced two men. They were pulled over by Trevor and Michael and hijacked, and Franklin followed them. However, they found out the call was for five cars, not two, so Clinton and Philips were sent in an LAPD helicopter to find a valuable car in Hawick, stashed by a divorcing Chad Mulligan. He followed Trevor on the ground as Trevor was in a helicopter, scanning 2012 license numbers with a camera as an LAPD operative drove the helicopter. He was guided in the chase by Trevor, and he took the car from a surrendering Chad, but as he left, Chad filed a "stolen car" complaint to the LAPD. He shook them en route to Molly Schultz, the assistant to Weston, in the LAIA (airport). After delivering the car, he headed off. Franklin was called about Jackson Skinner, who sold cyber software to Moscow and Tehran by Lester. He told him that his weakness was a main girl in La Puerta, so he drove to watch the prostitute as she headed to Skinner's car.When the blue convertible drove away with the prostitute, Franklin shot Skinner dead with an UZI in the head as he drove away. Isaac Penny, a ruthless capitalist, tried to take control of Vapid Motor Company and fire several employees, so Lester contacted Franklin about killing him. Franklin boarded a bus, and drove to every bus stop, picking up people, until he saw Penny. He told him to pay $150, and he refused, mounting a yellow bicycle. Clinton shot him with an Uzi and ran him over when the bike fell down, killing him. While Trevor and Michael again met with Madrazo and got into trouble (Trevor kidnapped his wife and took his car) and decided to lay low in the woods, Franklin played with Chop and hung around his mansion. One day, after not hearing from Michael, Franklin headed to his home to see if he was there. He called Michael and asked where he was, and found out that he was in the desert near the Alamo Sea. A while later, he called Trevor to warn him that the O'Neil Brothers were looking for him. He tailed them along the Great Ocean Highway, and when there was a deer in the road, the O'Neil brothers crashed off the highway and fled into the woods. He was found by Trevor in the woods and found the last O'Neil brother, killing him. Franklin was picked up in the chopper along with Chop and taken to McKenzie Airfield, to safety. Franklin drove Michael back home and went to sleep. He was contacted by Molly outside of a movie studio, and was instructed to clear the studio of security. He knocked out an actor and took his clothing as a disguise, and took a car with an actress inside. He was told to deliver the car to the garage, but was chased by two studio security cars. He dropped spikes to lose them, and accidentally injured/killed the actress by pressing a red button that sprung her from the seat, out of the open top, and onto the pavement. He drove to the auto repair shop, and Mr. Weston reconfigured his route to get there to see the car. What he did was practically legal because he was a shareholder in the studio. Soon, Lamar arrived at the shop and he started to work with Weston, and Franklin reluctantly continued work for the final (5th) boost. He was called for Enzo Bonelli, a Mafia guy who bullied his way up for construction working through illicit ways, and he was at the construction site downtown. He expected a hit, as Lester's source squealed. He arrived at the site and killed all of the guards before using te elevator, heading to the rooftop. He cleared the second floor of foes before heading up to the roof and shooting Enzo with a sniper while he was in the helicopter. He finished off the last of the guards before taking the elevator to the ground level and leaving the area. After Michael secured the military hardware for the Paleto heist, Franklin was called. He drove a bulldozer to the rescue, with Chef, Michael, and Trevor sitting on the lift with guns blazing. He got $410,000 for his cut. With the $6 million that they recieved, the FBI bought the equipment for an attack on a chemical weapons plant in upstate, which they needed the crew for. Franklin met Michael on the pier where they were supposed to meet. Haines arrived, expecting a six-man team, but instead allowed the three to do the job. Franklin and Trevor were on getaway, Michael with the FBI. He hung around the airfield and drove Michael home when he arrived. He later met with Lester, Michael, and Trevor in Trevor's club, Vanilla Unicorn, planning out the heist on the Union Depository, "the big one". Franklin helped Michael scout out the area on the ground. A while later, Franklin and Lamar got ready to take the last car on Devin Weston's list. Lamar jacked it and told Franklin to meet him at Glass Heroes. They drove the car in the back of Trevor's truck, but when the LAPD were onto them, Franklin drove off the back and used mounted guns on the sports car to destroy the cop car. They drove to the Procopio truck stop, where Molly Schultz was waiting. However, he learned that Devin put the money in a fund for later spending, and he essentially robbed the three. Soon after, Franklin called Lester about where Michael was, so Lester told Trevor to meet with Franklin at his aunt's house. The two teamed up to find Michael, and using a Trackify app, Franklin found the source of Michael's phone in the factory in Cypress Flats. Franklin, using a modified Carbine Rifle, shot his way through several Triad guards and found Michael. He gave Michael a pistol, and Michael shot the chain that held him upside down, and the two fought their way through the last of the Triads. He dropped Michael off at home after shaking off some Triad pursuers, and Michael explained the whole background of Trevor's insanity to him. Franklin was called to the garment factory by Lester, who needed his help in finding data to help Michael out with more of Steve Haines' work. They needed to find a weakness in an FBI building to delete their evidence on the computers, and they needed an architectural plan. The plans were in Backlot City with Chip Peterson. He started researching and texted Michael (busy with business for Solomon Richards) that he had something. Franklin called Michael again after he had killed Rocco Pelosi, and told him that he found the site, and he wore a construction hat and tailed Peterson through the site. This was coincidentally the same spot where he had killed Enzo Bonelli earlier on. He walked up behind him and stealthily knocked him out and took the briefcase, and headed off. He drove to the garment factory with the briefcase and brought it to Lester and Michael. Lester said that they could either set off firebombs and arrive dressed as firemen, or they could go in by air and use ninja skills and be armed to fight. He decided to act as a janitor and use the mop to clean up. He chose Gustavo Mota and Hugh Welsh as his gunmen for robbing the FBI. Franklin decided to get the firetruck, calling a firetruck seconds after he had dropped Lamar home from going to the Vanilla Unicorn. He took it to the planning location, and when Michael got the getaway car, the Bureau Raid was ready. Meeting at Darnell Bros, Lester and Michael met up. Meanwhile, Franklin met with Gus and Hugh, in their firetruck. Michael meanwhile placed the bombs and left the building, and called Franklin. Franklin picked Michael up in the truck and used the phone to detonate the building, blowing it up. Franklin, Mota, and Welsh arrived, and Michael dressed as a firefighter. The four got into the elevator in the burning building, and they headed to the server room on the sixth floor. They took the containment device and fled the collapsing building. Welsh was killed when the door exploded, and they had to leave his body. An explosion knocked him out while the others fled, so he shot some security with guns and fled. He got $210,000 for the heist. Days later, Franklin woke up and saw Tanisha at his house. Tanisha told him that there was a problem with Lamar, with Stretch setting him up. Franklin reluctantly agreed to rescue him from a saw mill near Paleto Bay. He drove to the sawmill, and met up with Trevor. Stretch ran away from the fight, so Michael arrived and sniped the Ballas at the mill. Trevor and Franklin fought close up with assault rifles, killing many Ballas. After a large firefight, Franklin found Lamar prone, and helped him up. He drove him home as Trevor and Michael stuck around. As he left, he found Dave Norton and Steve Haines waiting. They told him that he had to kill Trevor, because they believed that he and Michael were reliable, but Trevor would testify against them. Because Trevor wouldn't let Michael near, Franklin would have to be the one. After a while, Lester called Trevor and Franklin to meet him and Michael at the strip joint. Franklin walked into the joint to discuss the Union Depository heist. The plan was ready after careful formulation. However, he was sidetracked when gang members attacked Pitchers, his front. He killed the Ballas, and the people at Pitchers had a whole lot of cleaning up to do. He also found a Gauntlet on a Pillbox Hill multi-story car garage, one in Beverly Hills behind Vangelico at CaCa, and one at the Templar Hotel, southwest of Legion Square. After getting the cars, Clinton headed in a cab to his home, getting a good night's sleep before preparing for the big heist. Lester told him to meet him at the strip club. The pulled off the 2013 Union Depository Heist, and they all got $16 million. However, when Michael and Trevor argued, he headed home. He robbed a store but was hospitalized after being shot by police, and the next morning, left Pillbox Hill in a homeward cab. He headed back to his home in the Hollywood Hills, and found Devin Weston at his door. He asked him what he was doing, and was told to kill Michael by Devin, while Haines and Norton told him to kill Trevor. He had three choices: kill Trevor, Michael, or have a Deathwish. He chose deathwish, and called Lester, telling him that he needed his help. He headed to Lester's home, and told him about the situation. Lester told him that he should kill the two, but Franklin refused. However, Lester told him that he could kill Weston (who was friends with Don Percival, creator of Merryweather) and Steve Haines (who was under heat for the Kortz Center attack). The two planned to meet them and kill them both. He picked up Lamar from his home and they headed to a foundry in Murrieta Heights, where they would meet Devin and Steve. They drove to the foundry where Michael and Trevor were waiting. Lamar kept lookout, and they held their position as they waited for the two to arrive. When the FBI arrived, they were ambushed, and when Merryweather arrived, the mercs and feds started shooting each other. After a while, he headed to Lamar outside and defended him from attackers. They regrouped by the loading bay after killing all of the attackers. Franklin agreed to take care of Wei Cheng, tracing his son Tao Cheng to Pacific Bluffs. He shot Wei and his son in the same car as they left the beach club in a motorcycle drive-by. He arrived at the Chilliad Mountain State Wilderness to help Trevor and Michael push a car with Devin Weston in the trunk into the sea, exploding, and the three laid low, getting on with their lives. He headed over to Grove Street, formerly GSF territory, and got into a fight with a Balla near the former home of Carl Johnson. He shot five Ballas on the street with an Uzi, and escaped the scene, and returned home. Days later, he headed to Pitchers, his business, who had problems with a local gang, and found the Ballas attacking the joint. He killed three of them with a Combat SMG and the other two escaped, letting Pitchers clean up their shop. After doing so, Franklin continued to defend his businesses and collect money. On 14 March 2014 he bought the Downtown Cab Co. in Beverly Hills and became the manager, performing cab fares and gaining free rides. Gallery Franklin Little Seoul.jpg|Franklin in Little Seoul. Category:Yetarian Category:Gangsters Category:Americans Category:Robbers Category:DeSanta Category:African-Americans Category:CGF Category:1979 births